Frostheart and Flameheart's Adventure
by Sadandlonely
Summary: Frostheart and Flameheart the deputies of Shadowclan and Thunderclan have to deal with rogues and their leaders slow drive into insanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is my first story so don't expect it to be good.**

 **Disclaimer: Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter and fortunately not me, you'll see later.**

Frostheart felt that the day would be different than usual, he didn't know why he felt this way but he would soon find out. As deputy of Shadowclan he had important  
stuff to do so naturally he didn't dwell on odd feelings unless he thought something bad would happen. He sent out the dawn patrol which was led by Hazelclaw, who brought Smoketail and Grasspaw with him. He chose the rest of the patrols and decided to go hunting by himself. Before he could leave he heard a hello from his leader, "Hello Frostheart, I see that you're going hunting, but can you check the Thunderclan border I wanted Tinystar to meet me today" Frostheart quickly said yes and went to the Thunderclan border where Tinystar was waiting he was accompanied by his deputy Flameheart and another warrior whom he did not recognize.

Tinystar emerged from Maplestar's den and left with his warriors and an escort to the border. Frostheart finally got to hunting and caught a blackbird and two mice. "Hey Frostheart we scented some strange cats on patrol, we already told Maplestar" "Okay Hazelclaw I'll tell the other patrols about it." Hazelclaw walked away and three of Rosetail's kits came up to Frostheart the largest one Stonekit asked "When are going to be apprentices?" Frostheart replied "Not for another two or three moons Stonekit." The kits scurried off to the nursery because it was getting close to sunset and Rosetail called them back. The sunset patrol went out and Frostheart retired to the warrior's den for the night.

Frostheart woke early the next day and immediately started to organize patrols for the day as he usually does. He woke up the dawn patrol and sent them out. As the clan started to wake up the dawn patrol came back and he sent out a hunting patrol. Maplestar called him into his den to talk about urgent business "Frostheart there has been rogues hunting in our territory and I want you to organize an extra patrol to check the border." "Right away Maplestar." "Oh, and Frostheart one more thing, I need you to send a message to Tinystar about the discoveries from our patrols, he has been losing prey and the rogues have carried over Shadowclan scent into Thunderclan, do this after you send out a patrol, feel free to take another warrior or apprentice with you." "Okay Maplestar."

Frostheart immediately organized a patrol and brought Shadepelt and Wasppaw with him to the Thunderclan border. They waited for a patrol to come by a take them back to camp. Soon a patrol led by Eagletalon and he was accompanied by his apprentice Adderpaw and Thornpelt. Eagletalon snarled "What do you want Frostheart? Here to steal more prey?" "No I'm here to see Tinystar about that same subject." "Fine come with us." Frostheart and his patrol enter Thunderclan camp and Tinystar came out to see them. "Why have you chosen to visit us Frostheart?" "I have a message from Maplestar." Frostheart told Tinystar the message and waited for a response to take back.

 **Authors note: sorry about the short first chapter, i'm still new to this and sorry about any mistakes I missed**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter and fortunately not me**

 _Flameheart P.O.V_

They Shadowclan deputy Frostheart came into camp with Shadepelt and an apprentice that I don't recognize.  
Eagletalon's patrol brought him in and he gave a message from Maplestar about the missing prey and rogues. I heard  
Mossfur and several other cats yowl their disapproval. Eagletalon's voice rose above the others "That's just a lousy  
excuse for stealing prey from our territory!" "Eagletalon, there has been proof of rogues on our territory and it makes sense that they could have carried over some of Shadowclan's scent from the scent markers" was Tinystar's reply. All of a sudden a cat crashed through the camp entrance he looked frightened. "Tinystar, there are rogues attacking our patrol we need help!" "Flameheart take Eagletalon and Mossfur to help." "We will go to, we don't want the rogues in the forest" Frostheart said. I quickly followed Stormpaw to the border accompanied by the cats also helping. we arrived at the border and found Iceflurry and Gingerspots fighting three rogues one was white and gray, it saw us and signaled for the other cats to retreat. No one was hurt to bad Iceflurry was bleeding from his shoulder and Gingerspots was bleeding a little and had a slightly torn ear. We went back to camp after the fight and the Shadowclan cats went back to their territory.

* * *

 _Eagletalon P.O.V_

The rogues I made an agreement with failed me and attacked the wrong clan, but this could still be beneficial to me, now that we are allies with Shadowclan i can get close to them and betray them at the right time and hopefully killing Frostheart in the process. I trudged back to camp and Iceflurry gave a report to Tinystar about the border and the rogues.

 _Half-moon earlier_

i went to find the rogues that had been around the lake, they were near the river along the border and easy to find. I spoke to their leader who had a kittypet name and after a boring story about her past we made a deal. If she and her cats can attack Shadowclan and kill its warriors i will help them take over their territory and make them a strong clan, that way we can ask for territory from them and expand our territory. If they fail to do so i won't be happy.

* * *

 _Third-person_

The cats in Thunderclan and Shadowclan were warming up to the idea of an alliance to get rid of the rogues that have been stealing prey from both of their territories, but Windclan and Riverclan had a different idea and soon the lake would be thrown into battle between all the clans, Who will be able to stop this, no one knows.

* * *

 **Authors note: sorry about the wait but i'm lazy, i have a busy week ahead of me so it probably going to be a while and my laptop isn't working. Thank you for reading and a gathering is coming up and who will die first?**

 ***cough* Gingerspots *cough***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter and fortunately not me**

 **third person POV.**

In the Shadowclan camp cats started to wake and soon the clearing was filled with activity. The deputy organized patrols and the elders sunned themselves.

The moon would be full tonight which meant a gathering the appentices were eager to know who would go but that would be found out later. unknown by the

clan something was wrong with their leader,and they were not the only clan to have this problem, their allies Thunderclan would have the same problem.

* * *

 **Frostheart POV.**

Maplestar called me into his den, I hurried over to see what he wanted. "Frostheart, how did all these hedgehogs get into my den?"

"Maplestar, what hedgehogs? there are no hedgehgs in your den,"

"Sorry, Frostheart i guess im just seeing things i must have eaten a bad mouse."

"okay, but you might want to go check with Honeyface."

"don't worry I will."

that was weird, is Maplestar feeling alright, i should keep an eye on him.

* * *

 **Flameheart POV.**

"Tinystar, can i talk to you about the rogues?"

"Are the acorns ready for launch yet?"

"What?"

"Are the acorns ready for launch yet!, are you deaf, we must prepare to fight all the creepy crawlies,and kill them all!"

"Are you feeling ok? Maybe i should get Leafflight."

"Yes, im not feeling to good what happened?"

"I don't even know"

What just happened, is Tinystar going insane?

* * *

 **At the Gathering**

"Shadowclan has been thriving lately and we have found proof of rogues on our territory"

"Riverclan is doing well, we have plenty of fish to eat, we have a new Treetail, Pebblesplash retired due to old age."

"Thunderclan is doing well, we have recently driven rogues of our territory."

"Windclan is doing good, we have chased a fox off of our territory and have two new apprentices, Weaselpaw and Pigeonpaw"

* * *

 **Authors Note: there you have it, a new chapter,I am really lazy so i don't update alot, they are finally insane, hurray, Gingerspots will not die,but someone will. thanks for reading  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I am a procrastinator that can't spell, deal with it.**

It has been a moon since the gathering and something devious is forming within Thunderclan's territory. Eagletalon rose early before any cat and walked into the forest near Shadowclan's border. They were at a temporary truce until the rogues were out of the territory.  
Eagletalon new when an attack would happen since he arranged it, the rogues led by Jenny, who probably used to be a kittypet would attack the patrol near the Thunderclan border so he could kill Frostheart, if he was among them.

Smoketail was leading the patrol with Shadepelt and Wasppaw, They were near the Thunderclan border when suddenly five rogue cats exploded out of the bushes and attacked. Screeching could be heard from along way off when suddenly a bush rustled and Smoketail saw Eagletalon, he was waiting for help but it didn't come, Wasppaw ran away bleeding alot. "Shadepelt get out of here i'll follow" panted Smoketail. "okay Smoketail" Shadepelt said as he darted off towards camp.

The rogues heard Eagletalon say not to let the Gray cat called Smoketail to escape because he was on to the plan. Moose, a big brown tom, slashed the cats hind leg and Smoketail fell, Snake pounced for his throat and ended his life. The rogues and Eagletalon fled the scene of the battle.

-  
"Maplestar, Smoketail was killed by a rogue attack." said Frostheart. "These rogues are getting out of hand, first prey now our warriors, we need to fight them head on" exclaimed Maplestar.

"Shouldn't we at least hold a vigil first, then we can talk to Thunderclan" said Frostheart

"yes we should do that first, then we must drop mousedung on their souls and party in their carcasses!" Exclaimed Maplestar rather loudly, at that moment Honeyface the medicine cat came in."Are you okay Maplestar?" She asked

."I will once we destroy the Rogues, we must smack them with our mighty tails of swag!"at this point Frostheart and Honeyface were just able to stare at the insane cat and the whole clan was pretty much staring too.

Thunderclan was staring at their leader who was creating a detailed plan on the ground and also wearing an acorn on his head,he was approached by his deputy and the medicine cat,but before they could talk Maplestar and Frostheart came up to them.

"Tinystar, we must attack the rogues at once!"exclaimed Maplestar", "yes we must,i have battle plans, i think we should ride crows into their camp and throw creepy crawlies at them until they quiver in fear!"

"yes that is an excellent plan Tinystar, but i think we should also trap them in a cage of tree sap, ferns, pine cones, and pine needles."  
"yes good idea Maplestar, Flameheart get to work taming crows and getting creepy crawlies."

"Frostheart get to work on that cage".

Both clans got to work trying to please their leader as something sinister was brewing in the other clans.

 **Authors Note: i finally did it, Gingerspots will die and Flameheart will get a new mate.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: wow its been a while. i was busy with sports and school. enjoy!?**

Frostheart and Flameheart were concerned for their leaders. Who wouldn't? Frostheart only managed to build one side of the cage before he was entangled by his own creation. Flameheart also had trouble, she would get frustrated by the crows and occasionally eat them with some of her clanmates.

* * *

A sneaky Riverclam spy saw what was going on, and after a good laugh went and told the deputy Treetail all about it.

"Eelfoot the spy also had uploaded photos of Frostheart on to 4clan. Someone enjoyed that a little to much.

Riverclan had told Windclan about the deputys' strange activity, They investigated and found out about the plan.

Eagletalon and whats her face had gathered with the two meanie clans.

Maplestar and Tinystar had recently discovered a cave that led to a chamber that had catnip in it. After they got supah doped up they went and put on their acorn suits, how they stayed on was anybody's guess.

Soon a battle was raging and a bunch of cats were singing the final countdown until Flameheart drop kicked the lead singer into a giant hole. The battle ended and apparently only 3 cats died. Moose, the lead singer named Francis, and Rabbitfloof.

Everybody went home and took a giant nap after the fiasco. Flameheart though had a date with bae. Frostheart however just went to his favorite tree, whose name is Antonio, and slept on it.

 **AN: I decided to give you a crazy and stupid chapter. if you like it ill keep writing like this. Also the milk has gone bad**.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm not dead, unfortunately, I also don't own warriors. I also have lost the majority of my mind to memes. Enjoy whatever words get thrown onto this page.**

Frostheart gracefully rose from his resting place on the tree and fell down to the ground. He then approached Maplestar. Seductively he said "what happened yesterday and why am i sticky and talking like this?"Maplestar responded with "I have no idea but i want some bagels!". "What in Starclan is a bagel?" said a very confused Frostheart until he realized that Maplestar was crazy. Maplestar said to him " i have no idea, but you are a very attractive female." *wink* *wink*. Now Frostheart was flabbergasted by how his leader thought he was pretty, sure he thought so too, but this was the first time someone had noticed it.

* * *

Flameheart was tired of how everyone around her was acting all crazy. she decided to take over most of Tinystar's duties. She was determined to bring back Thunderclan from its crazy times, no matter how much fun the kits were having. She decided to stop all plans thought up by her deranged leader.

After giving everyone orders cuz she is just so bossy, she met up with Frostheart. "I think we should attack right back, They need to pay!" said Flameheart. "Yeah, but that is a lot of work. I don't really want to anything." "Frostheart are you serious?". "No I'm Frostheart. And i actually agree with you, but who do we attack first?". "I have no idea Frostheart but lets finish this tomorrow, its getting late.". They then went back to their camps.

* * *

Eagletalon and Jenny were walking through the woods discussing ways to beat the power of Thunderclan and Shadowclan. Eagletalon had a sudden idea "How about we lead a pack of dogs to their camp?" Jenny shut that idea down pretty quick "what if they attack us instead of them, plus that doesn't seem original. How about we ambush them on patrol until they have very few warriors and attack with a full assault.". Eagletalon was suprised by how smart Jenny was he just happened to start shipping him with her.

 **AN: I am done with school and finally uploaded this chapter. If i have not mentioned it Flameheart15 is writing a serious version of bye and enjoy memes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Wow that was a long nap, I've been busy with sports and family matters. Such a shame I'm not creative or talented, this might have been a good story.**

Frostheart got up after a nice, long, and enjoyable nap. He would be happy ,but the reason he woke up is because a frog decided to sit right on his head, and oh my this was a stanky frog. He decided to look for his senile but lovable leader.

Turns out Maplestar had decided to cuddle with about 3 frogs. That was weird, but the kits were having fun with a big frog. "Okay everyone, Flameheart and I have decided to attack as an act of vengeance, who wants to fight?" Frostheart questioned the clan. He was expecting a lot of cats to want to fight, but then he remembered how only a few cats died and that they were unimportant side characters, except for Moose and the lead singer of the band.

The few cats that decided to go were one warrior named Voleclaw, two apprentices named Fleapaw and Owlpaw, and an elder named Snaketail."Snaketail, your too old to go and fight." Frostheart said. "Maybe, but I'm not too old to die."Snaketail coughed out. "I'm pretty sure one swipe from a claw will turn you to dust, You were a warrior when Pebblefur was an apprentice, and he died of old age 7 moons ago." "Frostheart you little piece of fox dung let me go and die."

* * *

Flameheart was busy preparing the troops for the spectacular assault about to happen, But while she was doing that Tinystar had decided to go around and give out leaves with a bite mark in them, Flameheart was a little salty about this because she had a whole speech planned out and he ruined it. "Tinystar!" Flameheart shouted. "yeth my dear?" Tinystar responded with a fancy th insted of s. "Go back to your den, or sit still. If you don't behave you won't get an extra mouse today." Tinystar nodded his head, because he really wanted a little mouse in his tum tum. "We are going to meet up with Shadowclan and attack Windclan, because Windclan is full of scrawny little meanie heads. Except for Pigeonflight, she is a sweet elder, don't hurt her." Flameheart concluded. They then went marching out to meet with their Shadowclan buddies.

* * *

 _Time skip to Windclan camp_

Warriors from all three clans were bloody,nobody was dead, ohhhh... wait a minute a warrior from Windclan just keeled over. Shadowclan and Thunderclan were trapped, because the rouges and Thunderclan showed up to help Windclan. Duckstar and Sparrowstar were just about to kill Frostheart and Flameheart, when... Snaketail showed up out of nowhere with Tinystar and Maplestar. They went crazy on the enemy clans. By this i mean that Maplestar was biting everyone's tails, he even bit of a Rouge's tail, We'll call him stumpy from now on, And Tinystar was going in between cats' legs and tripping them. While the two leaders were actually helping for once, Snaketail was trying to claw an apprentice. Amberpaw from Riverclan just lightly poked Snaketail, Snaketails heart began to slow, his vision rapidly fading, his breaths getting weaker and weaker, then he died because the writer was getting bored of writing his glorious death scene.

Owlpaw and Maplestar shouted "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" in sync. Since i didn't tell you Snaketail was Owlpaw's bestie, because Owlpaw was weired and only made friends with kits and elders. The fight ended soon after because it was extremely awkward. I guess Shadowclan and Thunderclan won!?

 **AN: wow that was terrible. please review how much this chapter wanted to make you strangle me. Bye.**


End file.
